JP-A-H05-213056 discloses an air conditioning device for a seat provided in an automobile. The seat has a seat cushion, a seat back coupled to a rear portion of the seat cushion, and a headrest coupled to an upper portion of the seat back. The air conditioning device has an outlet in an upper portion of the headrest and an inlet in a side portion of the seat back and a side portion of the seat cushion. The outlet is configured to blow out cold air or warm air downward from the upper portion of the headrest. The inlet is opened upward in the side portion of the seat cushion or opened laterally in the side portion of the seat back such that there is no hindrance to a user seated on the seat.
By using a blower fan provided at a lower side of the seat, air is sucked from the inlet via an intake duct. The air is cooled or warmed by a cooler or heater provided at the downstream of the blower fan. The cold air or warm air is blown out from the outlet via a discharge duct and is again sucked from the inlet. Therefore, the surroundings of the user seated on the seat can be intensively air-conditioned. Further, a heat exchanger is also provided for performing the heat exchange between the cold air or warm air passing through the discharge duct and the air passing through the intake duct. In this way, the seat can be cooled or heated by using the intake duct.
However, a technique of warming or cooling a user seated on a seat by using a method different from related art or using a smaller energy has been demanded.